


"Sounds like you were having a nice dream"

by tntwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M, PWP, Wet Dream, bed sharing, no beta we die like men, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tntwastaken/pseuds/tntwastaken
Summary: Tommy stays the night with Tubbo. Tubbo cant sleep and maybe Tommy was sleeping just a little bit too well.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 30
Kudos: 327





	"Sounds like you were having a nice dream"

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i really had no idea how to start this so if the beginning seems abrupt and clunky i apologize!
> 
> to the antis that are here remember, ur the one that looked for it, just admit you think its sexy and move on :P

"Boys, it's time for bed turn off the game," Tommy's mom scolded giving both of them a very pointed look. Tubbo sat up straight and nodded, embarrassed that they were being loud enough for her to feel the need to come in. Tommy groaned but switched off the tv before turning to her.

"Ok, ok, fine we're going," Tommy huffed grabbing Tubbo's arm and pulling him to his room. Tubbo dug his sleep clothes from out of his overnight bag and walked into the bathroom to change. He took off his tight jeans and slipped on the loose pajama pants and splashed some water on his face. Tubbo looked at himself for a moment in the mirror before trudging back into Tommy's room. Tommy had grabbed some extra pillows and blankets and laid them out on the floor. Tubbo groaned.

"I hope you set those up for you because there is no way I'm sleeping on the floor," He said. Tommy scoffed at him with an appalled look on his face.

"No way dickhead, I am not sleeping on the floor of my own home!" Tommy argued.

"But Tommy my back is going to be all sore if I sleep on the ground, plus I'm the guest so I should get the bed!" Tubbo whined while giving Tommy his best puppy dog eyes. Tommy just frowned at him and crossed his arms. 

"Yeah you're the guest but you're also a little bitch therefore I should get the bed." Tubbo rolled his eyes at Tommy's teasing words looking over at his bed. It’s not like it was a twin bed or anything. There was clearly enough room for the both of them to fit. 

"You know, we could just both sleep in the bed? It’s not like the bed is tiny or whatever." The words poured out of Tubbo's mouth before he could even think about what he was saying. A small blush crept up his neck when he realized what he had just asked. He was suddenly looking anywhere but at the blonde in front of him. There was a moment of silence before Tommy cleared his throat.

"Yeah sure that's fine. I wouldn't wanna have to deal with you complaining like a bitch in the morning if you slept on the floor anyway," Tommy joked giving Tubbo's shoulder a hard pat before going to climb into bed. The anxiety that had filled his chest vanished instantly at the contact, a relived smile appearing on his face. Tubbo grabbed one of the extra pillows from the forgotten palate on the floor and climbed under the covers next to Tommy. 

After finally settling into bed Tommy seemed to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Tubbo on the other hand couldn’t get his brain to shut off. The day they had spent together replaying over and over in his head. He was so happy to have finally met his best friend in person. Tubbo turned on his side to look at the sleeping Tommy next to him. He looked so peaceful like this. His face relaxed with his hair flopping in his face. Tubbo smiled and reached out to softly brush the hair out of his eyes. Tommy shifted slightly but remained asleep, shallow breaths coming from his slightly parted lips. Tubbo thought he was beautiful.

He realized he had feelings for Tommy a while ago. He couldn’t ignore the way his cheeks warmed when Tommy teased him in calls or the way his heart fluttered when he heard Tommy's loud laugh through discord. Tubbo accepted that he might have a small crush on his best friend but he never let that get in the way of their friendship. Tommy was the most important person in his life and he wouldn’t let his stupid little crush get in the way of their life long friendship. 

Tubbo was pulled out of his thoughts when Tommy shivered and shuffled closer to him pressing into Tubbo's side. Tubbo froze and looked at his friend and saw that he was still sound asleep. He must be cold, Tubbo thought to himself. He conjured up the confidence to place his arm around the sleeping boy before going deathly still to see if he disturbed his sleep. Tommy made a content hum and snuggled further into his side still very obviously asleep. Tubbo allowed himself to relax into Tommy perfectly content to allow himself indulge in cuddling with the boy he adored. He slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Tubbo was shaken out of his sleep by Tommy shifting around in his arms. He blinked trying to get his eyes to focus when he heard a small noise come from beside him.

"Tommy? Are you awake?" Tubbo whispered just loud enough to be heard. When he got no response he assumed Tommy was just making noise in his sleep and just tightened the his arm around the boy when he felt something rub against his thigh. Tubbo froze and a deep blush covered his face. Was Tommy- hard? While he was cuddled up with him in bed? Thoughts raced through his head at an alarming rate, some of them not so pg as he comprehended the situation he was in. Tubbo felt arousal pooling in his stomach when he felt Tommy rub against his thigh. A small noise slipped out of Tommy's lips and Tubbo felt like his body was on fire. This was really happening. Tubbo didn’t know what to do as he laid there with Tommy beginning to move against him more frequently. Every movement or noise that came from Tommy made Tubbo's dick twitch in his loose sleep pants. He reached down to readjust and gasped at the slight pressure on his dick.

This was wrong. He was incredibly turned on with his best friend was laying beside him in bed. To be fair Tommy was clearly also turned on but not in the same way as Tubbo. He bit his lip and looked down at Tommy. His brows were slightly furrowed and he was breathing was becoming heavy. He looked absolutely delicious. Tubbo reached down tentatively and palmed himself through his pants shuddering at the relief. Tommy thrusted his hips particularly hard into his thigh and an almost pornographic moan fell out of his mouth. Tubbo's wasn't able to stop a small gasp from escaping his lips as he continued to palm himself through his pants. This was so so wrong but he couldn’t control himself. Tommy whimpered beside him suddenly. 

"Tubbo mm-“

Tubbo froze.

Did Tommy just say his name? While he was obviously having a wet dream? No, surely not. Tubbo looked down at his face again studying his features for some kind of answer. Tommy’s mouth was open panting slightly. His hands were gripping Tubbos shirt tightly. He couldn’t believe that Tommy is dreaming about him but, then again it was very clear that he said his name. Tubbo's whole body flushed at the realization that his friend was actually dreaming about him. He pulled back slightly to turn fully facing Tommy who whined when Tubbo shifted chasing the friction of his thigh. Tubbo took a shaky breath before extending a hand to shake the boy awake before he lost the impulsiveness to act on this. Tommy took in a sharp breath before snapping his eyes open, making eye contact with Tubbo. His face flushed a deep red as he swallowed dryly.

"Hey Tommy," Tubbo whispered his voice wavering. Tommy looked wildly between his eyes before clearing his throat.

"Hi Tubbo," Tommy whispered back, his voice low and raspy. Neither of them moved for a moment, just staring into each other’s eyes. Tommy extremely embarrassed and Tubbo extremely turned on.

"Sounds like you were having a nice dream," Tubbo said when he finally had the confidence to speak again. Tommy's eyes went wide and he somehow blushed an even deeper red, covering his face with his hands as he started to stutter out an explanation.

"Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be weird I just-" Tubbo cut him off by grabbing his hands and pulling them away from his face forcing Tommy to look him in the eyes. Both of them held their breath in anticipation of what the other would do. They were close enough for their noses to brush together making both of their faces heat up. Tubbo leaned forward just slightly to where he could feel Tommy's stuttering breath on his lips. After what felt like hours Tommy closed the gap between them pressing their lips together.

It felt like electricity coursed between the two as their mouths moved together slowly, both of them relishing in the feeling. Tubbo placed one hand on Tommy's cheek and linked together their fingers with the other. Tommy brought his now free hand to rest on Tubbo's hip and slowly ran his tongue over Tubbo's bottom lip making him gasp. Tommy slipped his tongue into his mouth exploring the way it felt. Tubbo moaned lightly at the feeling kissing him back. Unsaid words and feelings intensifying every move they made. 

Tubbo pulled back first and took a shaky breath making eye contact with Tommy. The room was completely silent besides the labored breathing from both of them. Tubbo rubbed his thumb over Tommy's cheek and slightly relaxed his death grip he had on their linked fingers pressing a small kiss onto Tommy’s knuckles as he dragged his hand down to his waist. Tubbo slowly pushed his leg between Tommy's thighs pressing against his hard on. He let out small whimper at the contact and bucked his hips against Tubbo's soft thigh. Tommy bit his lip and wrapped his arm around Tubbo's back pulling him closer to press their crotches together. Tubbo groaned at the jolt of pleasure that shot up his spine.

"Is this ok?" Tommy asked.

“More than ok," Tubbo replied leaning back in to kiss him. Tommy began to grind against Tubbo slipping his fingers under the hem of his shirt. The skin on skin contact felt like fire causing Tubbo to suddenly buck his hips hard into Tommy's pulling a deep groan out from the younger.

Soon they got into a rhythm, meeting each others thrusts. Tommy began to kiss Tubbo's neck, trailing down to suck a dark hickey on his collarbones. He bit down rather hard before running his tongue over the sensitive skin to soothe it as Tubbo let out a long whine. Tubbo moved his hands to grip Tommy's ass and pulled them even closer together. He loved the little noises that Tommy was making. Every little pant or moan that escaped his plump lips made Tubbo's dick twitch as he continued to grind their hips together. Tommy pulled back and looked him in the eyes, both of them breathing heavily as he slipped his hand just barley under the waistband of Tubbo's pants. He gripped his hip tightly bringing both of them to a stop. Tubbo could feel his hands shaking as he rubbed his thumb over his bony hips.

"Can- can I please uh-" Tommy stuttered making Tubbos heart flutter and his breath catch.

"Please touch me," He breathed out watching the way Tommy's eyes darkened at the sultry words. Tommy pushed his hand further into his pants resting it on top of the mess of hair just above his cock. Tubbo squirmed and and moved one of his hands to grip Tommy's wrist. He stared hard into his eyes as he pushed Tommy's had further down. The skin on skin contact on his dick forced a rather loud moan out of his mouth. Tommy quickly leaned in kissing him to prevent any more noises from spilling out of his mouth.

"As hot as the sounds you make are we have to be quieter," Tommy whispered between kisses. Tubbo couldn't force any words out of his mouth so he just let go of Tommy’s wrist and brought his hand up to cover his mouth and nodded. Tommy finally wrapped his full hand around Tubbo's leaking cock and he had to bite down on the side of his hand to not scream right then. It felt like all of his nerves were on fire as Tommy slowly stroked him running his thumb over the head of his dick causing his hips to buck forward.

"Tommy ah- let me," Tubbo breathed out sitting up suddenly and pulling Tommy up and into his lap.

"Take these off please," Tubbo asked pulling on Tommy’s pants.

"Yours too," Tommy responded lifting his hips to slide off his pants and underwear in one movement. Tubbo did the same before pulling the boy back into his lap. Tubbo was speechless as he took a moment to admire his body, sliding his hands up Tommy's thighs and up his stomach pushing his shirt up his pale chest. Tommy quickly tugged the shirt over his head and threw it to the side before moving to pull off Tubbo's as well. 

He marveled at the boy in front of him running his hands across his chest before stopping to rub the pad of his thumb against his pink nipples. Tommy buried his face into Tubbo's shoulder digging his nails into his back, surely leaving little crescent shaped marks. Tubbo trailed his hands back down and grabbed his ass again massaging the soft cheeks as he finally tugged him close to grind their hips together. The feeling of their bare dicks rubbing together pulled deep moans moans out of both of them. Tommy began to rut against him shamelessly as Tubbo pressed open mouthed kisses all along his neck. Tubbo wanted to touch Tommy everywhere he could reach. His skin was soft and warm under his hands and everywhere their skin touched burned in the best way possible. 

Tubbo brought one of his hands down to wrap around both of their cocks. Tommy shoved a hand in his mouth to muffle the deep groan that ripped out of his throat. Tubbo began to move his hand up and down, his toes curling at the pleasure of not only his hand but Tommy rubbing against him. It wasn’t long before they were both thrusting into Tubbo’s fist, small pants and quiet moans filling the room. Tubbo felt his orgasm building deep in his stomach. 

“Tommy- ah- I’m close,” He said breathlessly as his hips thrusted frantically. 

“Me too.” Tommy’s voice was filled with lust. Tubbo squeezed his fist a little tighter around both of them and that was the end for Tommy. He threw his head back, eyes screwed shut and making the most obscene noises as ropes of cum cover their chests. The sight of this was enough to push Tubbo over the edge adding to the mess of cum covering the two of them. He thrusted wildly riding out both of their orgasms before stopping completely. 

Tubbo removed his hand from their oversensitive dicks wincing at the overstimulation. He stared at his cum covered hand before bringing it to his mouth to lick it clean without thinking twice. He heard a gasp and Tubbo looked into the others eyes blushing furiously. Tommy’s hair was messy and his pupils were blown wide and his lips swollen. Tubbo felt like he couldn’t breathe as he stared at him. He looked like a masterpiece perfectly made. He rubbed his cum covered hand on the bedsheets before wrapping both his arms around Tommy and pulling him down under the covers. Tommy wrapped his arms around Tubbo’s waist pressing himself as close as he possibly could to the brunette. 

“Well,” Tommy said after a moment of silence, “that was pog.” Tubbo’s eyes widened before letting out a loud laugh.

“Yes Tommy it was very pog,” He managed to get out between giggles. Tommy laughed along with him burying his face in Tubbo’s hair. They didn’t say anything else. Tubbo knew he would need to talk to Tommy at some point, to ask him what he wanted, but for now he was content. The only sound that could be heard was soft breathing and occasional sweet kisses as the two drifted off together into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! this took so much longer than i thought it would hahahaha the ending might be a little rushed but i hope you enjoyed nonetheless !
> 
> and again antis hate will be deleted and disregarded thank you :)


End file.
